The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse
by AokoWilliams
Summary: What if Shinichi wasn't shrunk into a boy, but when hugged by a girl, he became the 14th animal cursed under the Chinese Zodiac? Fruits Basket/Detective Conan Crossover! Plus the romance is for Shinichi and Ran, not Shinichi and Kyo...
1. The Transformation

Detective Conan/ Fruits Basket-The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Character Pairing: Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any shape, size, or form.... WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Summary: What if Shinichi wasn't shrunk into a boy, but when hugged by a girl, he became the 14th animal cursed under the Chinese Zodiac? Fruits Basket Crossover!

The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse

Ch.1: The Transformation!?!

"Ran, if you keep crying like that you'll melt away..." Shinichi mumbled, watching his childhood friend cry.

"Are you heartless!? I can't help it..." Ran whined.

"Come on, I have a lot of heart, I just can't let the job affect me..." Shinichi mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly one of the men in black from the Mystery Coaster Murder Case ran toward a secluded area of Tropical Land.

'Huh!? It's one of those suspicious men from the roller coaster...' Shinichi thought to himself. He looked at Ran and said, "Sorry, Ran, there's something I have to check out. Go on without out me. I'll catch up to you later."

"S-Shinichi!? W-wait-." Suddenly Ran's shoelace snapped off her shoe. 'W-why do I get the... the feeling like... like I'm never going to see him again!?'

Shinichi ran after the man in black and watched from the shadows as the man blackmailed a company president for gun smuggling. Shinichi was so caught up in watching the guy that he didn't notice the other man in black sneak up behind. He turned around just in time to be hit over the head with a steel pipe. He lay paralyzed in pain, but partially conscious as the two men in black debated what to do to shut Shinichi up. The one with long blond hair took out a drug that he said was from their 'wonderful organization'. Shinichi saw him place a pill in his mouth. Shinichi tried not to swallow it, but when the blond haired guy poured water down Shinichi's throat, he couldn't stop the capsule from drifting down his throat. The two men in black ran away and left Shinichi there to die. Shinichi felt like his body was on fire. He tried to stay awake, but slowly the darkness of his eyelids closed his eyes. His last thought as he lost his battle to stay conscious was, 'R-Ran, I'm going to die, aren't I?'

A cop who worked at Tropical Land was watching the park when he saw Shinichi's body lying in the grass behind one of the entrances to a ride. He called some of his co-workers to come as he ran to Shinichi. He looked at the boy in the grass and recognized who he was. He thought Shinichi was died at first, but he noticed that the boy was breathing. Shinichi slowly woke up to see three security guards surrounding him. One of them asked, "Hey, are you okay, kid?"

"Huh, why are you calling me kid? I'm not that much younger than you!" Shinichi mumbled, getting up.

"S-sorry, wait aren't you Shinichi Kudo!?" The guard asked.

"Yah, that's right..." Shinichi mumbled, checking to see his body was normal and fine. He thought to himself, 'Did it have no effect on me? It felt like I was going to die...'

"Um, Shinichi, what happened to your forehead?" One of the guards asked.

"Huh? Oh, yah that. Some crazy guys- Actually, I got in a little fight when I was leaving the park. Some college guy tried to run off with my friend, Ran..." Shinichi lied.

It accorded to Shinichi that the men that had tried to kill him seemed pretty dangerous, and if they knew he was still alive, they might hurt anyone to finish what they started. The guards asked him if he needed medical help, and Shinichi denied it. He said he had to find Ran and said that he had told her to leave and get help. The guards let him go, and Shinichi ran to find Ran. He knew she would be the first to understand what was going on.

Shinichi ran toward his home first to see if Ran had gone there. He didn't see her there so he headed towards her home. As he was walking, he was lost in thought wondering what he should do. These bad guys had a organization of them, and if Shinichi told Inspector Megure, the whole police force might be put in danger. Shinichi didn't even notice a guy and a girl walking near him. They were caught in a conversation when the brown haired girl rammed into Shinichi on accident. Before Shinichi could speak there was an explosion like poof of smoke. Shinichi opened his eyes and felt the ground underneath him. The girl and guy stop and looked shocked at Shinichi. Shinichi tried to get up and mumbled, "S-sorry, w-w-WHOA!?!"

Shinichi lost balance and fell on his butt. What was odd was he didn't fall too far, and he felt like the landing was softer. He looked down and saw his clothes in a pile near him.

"HUH!?! AM I NAKED!?!" Shinichi yelped, trying to cover himself.

He suddenly realized something. When he felt his chest, it felt furry!?! Shinichi yelped and looked at himself. He was covered in black fur. It was like the fur of a cat!?! He tried to get up only to fall over again. He looked and saw he also had a tail now!?!?! He yelped and ran on four legs to a puddle on the sidewalk. He screamed at what he saw... The image in the water's reflection was a small, black, cat with blue eyes staring back at Shinichi.

"AHHHH!!!! I turned into a cat!?! Oh my flippin' CRACKERJACKS!?!?!?!?! I'm a CAT!!!!!!!" Shinichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

The girl and boy that he had ran into approached him.

Shinichi looked at them shocked. He didn't know what was going on, but he doubted that these people would understand why he turned into a cat... He started to run from them on all fours. He didn't get far, though. The boy with the girl grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He yelped and squirmed in the air.

"Would you stop fidgeting, guy!?" The boy mumbled, annoyed.

Shinichi almost screamed when he heard the guy's voice... It was the same in pitch and tone as his voice. (Author Notes: This is because in the English Anime Dub of Detective Conan/Case Closed, Shinichi is played by a guy named Jerry Jewell and you get to guess who in its English Dub has the same voice actor. Hint: The series's name starts with a "F", and the character's name starts with a "K" You have a few moments to guess and you'll find the answer out soon...)

Shinichi also stared at the boy shocked. The boy had orange hair and not like a reddish orange color; it was genuinely orange like the fruit!?!

"W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SAME VOICE AS ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shinichi shouted.

"I don't know! Maybe I'm your evil twin from Hell, anyway... Why did you change into a cat!?!" The boy shouted.

"How should I know!?!?! I was fine until I ran it you guys!!! I have not clue why I'm a cat!?! This isn't logically correct! This isn't some sci-fi anime or something!!!" (author notes: nope, it's a sci-fi fanfiction...) Shinichi shouted.

"That isn't possible, there is only one cat in the zodiac, why would there be another one!?" The guy shouted.

"What are you talking about!?! Who are you!? Why are you holding me by my scruff!? Why are you-."

There was another poof, and Shinichi fell from the guys hands on the sidewalk. This time it hurt because there wasn't anything softening the fall. He heard the girl yelp and hide her face behind the boy. Shinichi looked at himself and realized that he was a human again... and he was naked!?! Shinichi yelped and grabbed his pants. He got dressed again and when he was fully dressed, the girl looked at him again. Shinichi blushed and mumbled, "D-did you see!?"

"N-no, I closed my eyes in time. I've gotten used to this." She mumbled, blushing.

"Huh? What do you m-."

"WAIT!?! Aren't you Shinichi Kudo!?!"She asked.

"Y-yes... What did you mean by 'you're used to this'? You act like you've seen a guy turn into a cat and back often..." Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

"That's because I have seen it often; Right, Kyo?" The girl mumbled.

(Author Notes: Who guessed it correctly!?! Good for the people that did!!! Yep, the guy with the voice that's the same as Shinichi Kudo's English dub voice is Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket who is also played by Jerry Jewell in English)

"Oi, Oi!!!" Kyo warned.

"What? If he turned into a cat like you do then maybe he's a member of the curse of the Sohma family. He may not be a member of the Chinese Zodiac, but he might be another one of you." The girl explained.

"C-curse of the Sohma family!?! Chinese Zodiac!?! I turn into a c-cat like y-you!?!?!?!?!" Shinichi mumbled, confused and scared.

"Tohru, are you clueless? How can there be two cats... I'm the cat, not him. Besides, you said his name is Shinichi Kudo. He can't be a Sohma... he's from the 'Kudo' family. Also, why wouldn't any of us have heard there was a 14th member...? Akito would've told us!" Kyo mumbled, annoying.

"Look, K-Kyo and Tohru, right... I have no clue what you're talking about. I was given a drug that was supposed to kill and maybe it did something like this instead... What are you talking about with this curse thing?" Shinichi asked.

"What do you mean you? You m-mean you're turning into a cat for a completely different reason!?! GREAT, Tohru!!! He doesn't even know about the curse! We have to erase his memory now!" Kyo shouted, grabbing Shinichi.

"E-erase my memory!?! What, don't even think about it!" Shinichi shouted, trying to get loose.

"Kyo, should we tell him the truth?" Tohru asked.

"No, we need to get him to Akito. It is Akito's decision what we do with him!" Kyo said, dragging Shinichi.

"Wait!!! Where are you taking me!?!" Shinichi shouted.

"You've heard too much about us. We're taking you to Akito so he can decide what to do with you." Kyo mumbled.

"Wait!!! C-can't we talk this over!?! Wait!" Shinichi yelped.

"Kyo, why can't he at least know? If they erase his memory, it won't make a difference. Besides, he's similar to you even if he isn't the exact same as you. Also, HE'S SHINICHI KUDO!!! You can't be that mean to Kudo-kun! He'll somehow solve why he lost his memory and say the criminal is you, Kyo! Shinichi is famous for it!" Tohru whined.

"I...I guess you have a point. Look, Kudo, I'm Kyo Sohma. This is Tohru Honda. Like you, I turn into a cat when hugged by someone of the opposite sex. You turned into your feline form because you ran into Tohru. There are 12 other that are like us. There is Shigure the dog, Yuki the rat, Hatsuharu the cow, Momiji the rabbit, Kisa the tiger, Hiro the sheep, Rin the horse, Hatori the sea horse/dragon (because 'seahorse' are known to Japanese as the supposed baby Dragon), Ayame the snake, Ritsu the monkey, Kureno the roster/bird, and Kagura the boar/pig. I am the original cat. This poison you took probably has nothing to do with our curse, but it has similar effects. Tohru is like you in the sense that she has nothing to do with my family's curse. Tohru discovered it a while ago. Who knows... maybe Akito will let you stay since you are similar." Kyo mumbled.

"S-stay where?" Shinichi asked.

"At Shigure's house, obviously. Akito might think you really are some 14th missing zodiac member, but he won't allow you into the Sohma main house until he knows whether you are real or not. Akito is a very skeptical person. It's better than getting you memory erased, though. What do you think?" Kyo asked.

"Can't I just go on like normal and pretend I never met you guys?" Shinichi asked.  
"No, if Akito discovers your secret over being like us, he'll take you there by force. It's better to just go there and accept it." Kyo insisted.

"B-but-."

"Come on, Kudo-kun! It's so nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of you!" Tohru chirped.

"T-thanks..." Shinichi mumbled, being dragged away toward this "Shigure's" house.

When Kyo was finished dragging Shinichi, the three of them were in front of a small house in the middle of a forest.

"K-Kyo, Tohru, you're pretty late. W-who is this?" A man in his late twenties greeted.

"Kudo, this Shigure... Shigure, this is Shinichi Kudo..." Kyo introduced.

"A-as in the high school detective, Shinichi Kudo!?" Shigure asked, shocked.

"Yep, that's me..." Shinichi mumbled, still confused.

"Miss Honda, you've returned!? W-who is this, Miss Honda?" A teenage boy around Shinichi's age asked.

"Yuki, this is Shinichi Kudo, the famous high school detective!" Tohru explained.

"So you're Yuki, huh? Nice to meet you..." Shinichi greeted, nervously.

"Y-yah, you too. Miss Honda, why did you bring a detective to our home?" Yuki asked.

"I brought him. Tohru was persistent about it..." Kyo mumbled.

"Oh, you're a friend of K-Kyo, huh?" Yuki said, suddenly seeming uneasy.

"N-not really, Orange head there, just randomly dragged me here with a speech of your family's curse..." Shinichi explained.

"WHAT!?!?! KYO, YOU MORON!!!! You told him about our secret!?!?!?!?! You really are a stupid cat aren't you!?!?!?!" Yuki shouted, pulling Kyo up by his collar.

"Whoa! Don't fight in a tiny space like this!? You'll break something!" Shinichi insisted.

"I LIKE THIS GUY!!!!!" Shigure said with a grin.

"Yuki, it wasn't Kyo's fault. Something strange happened, and I sort of let it slip..." Tohru mumbled.

"You what!?!?! Why Miss Honda!?!?! Why!?!" Yuki asked, shocked.

"Watch, Tohru, do as you did before!" Kyo insisted.

"It one thing to do that as an accident, but I couldn't do that on purpose to Kudo-kun!?!" Tohru whined.

"You're the only female in the house. Do it! If you don't 'Kudo-kun' will be in worse shape!" Kyo explained.

"I... F-fine... Sorry, Kudo-kun..." Tohru mumbled.

"Huh? What are you talking ab-."

Shinichi couldn't escape as Tohru walked up and hugged him. There was a poof and Shinichi Kudo laid on the ground covered with the heavy weight of his clothes. He shook the clothes off, and Yuki and Shigure looked shocked as they saw him in his cat form.

"W-What is going on!?!" Yuki shouted.

"I... I think that Shinichi is the 14th person cursed under the curse of the Sohma family." Kyo explained, lying.

"W-WHAT!?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!?!" Yuki and Shigure asked, shocked.

"What more evidence do you need... There are two cats in this curse; me and Shinichi..." Kyo said.

"B-but Shinichi isn't even a Sohma!? How can he be a 14th cursed member!?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe his mother or earlier in his bloodline, there was a Sohma relative. Maybe they weren't cursed so they were let outside and they bloodline continued as a recessive gene into Shinichi Kudo; right, Kudo?" Kyo mumbled.

"U-um, y-yah..." Shinichi went along with it. 'I have a feeling that it's better if they don't know... Maybe I can hide here till I can track down that organization that did this to me and get my normal self back.' Shinichi thought to himself.

"I have to talk to Akito about this! This is unexpected and strange..." Shigure explained.

"I-I understand..." Kyo and Shinichi said in unison.

"Whoa... you two have the same voice!?!" Shigure yelped, shocked.

"Oh, great two stupid cats with the same voice... Yippee..." Yuki moaned.

"I'm sorry, but Yuki, right? Yuki, I'm not stupid. Whether I'm a cat or not, that hasn't changed my intelligence. I know you and I are supposed to be natural enemy since you're supposedly the rat, but I'm not a stereotypical person..." Shinichi said with his trademark smile.

"Huh!?" Yuki mumbled, surprised.

"At any rate, we need to find you a place to sleep till you can meet with Akito..." Shigure explained.

"H-he can stay in my room." Kyo suggested.

"Okay, then, Shinichi, you'll stay with Kyo till we can situate you better." Shigure explained.

"T-thank you very much." Shinichi mumbled, bowing his feline head.

"Wow... he really isn't like Kyo personality-wise..." Shigure mumbled, surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shinichi mumbled.

"Kyo is hot-tempered and is always picking fights. As the cat from the old story, Kyo has set his whole life goal on defeating Yuki at something, anything. You have been nothing, but respectful since you got here." Shigure explained.

"I'm not hot-tempered!" Kyo shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. Kyo, show Shinichi to your room." Shigure mumbled.

"Hey, when is this form thing going to wear o-."

_{POOF!!!}_ Tohru averted her eyes just in time as Shinichi turned back to his human self. Shinichi grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed. Kyo went and showed Shinichi to his room for the time- being. Kyo helped Shinichi set up his bed.

"So, why are acting so nervous? They believe it." Kyo asked.

"Yah, I know, b-but I left someone, and that person is probably very worried about me..." Shinichi explained.

"That sucks, but here, call this person you speak of. Tell them that your fine, but you may not be around for some time. S-Say you're on a big case and you can't come back yet." Kyo suggested, handing Shinichi his cell phone.

Shinichi sighed and dialed Ran's home phone number...

"Hello, Kogoro Mouri's P. I. Office, how may I help you?" Ran asked.

"Hey, Ran... it's me." Shinichi mumbled.

"S-Shinichi!?! W-Where have you been!?! You said you'd catch up to me!" Ran shouted.

"I'm sorry, I kinda got caught into a case. I may not be around for some time..." Shinichi lied.

"Oh, does that mean you aren't coming to school or your house either?" Ran asked.

"Probably..." Shinichi said with a sigh.

"That's a petty... When will you be back?" Ran asked.

"I don't know... It may be a little while or a long time. I'm sorry, Ran, but the minute I finish the case I'll be right back, okay?" Shinichi insisted.

"Okay, bye, Shinichi. Hurry back, okay?" Ran mumbled, a little disappointed.

"Okay... see you soon. Bye..." Shinichi mumbled, hanging up the phone.

"So... who's this 'Ran' person?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, she's my childhood friend. I've known her practically all my life. I...I also have a bit of a crush on her..." Shinichi admitted, blushing.

"REALLY!?!" Kyo shouted, shocked.

"What!?! Why did you shout? Just don't tell anyone, okay? Y-you're the only person I think I've ever admitted to about my feelings for Ran." Shinichi mumbled, sighing and sitting on the ground.

"Y-you better not mention this to Akito!" Kyo insisted.

"Why not? Is 'Akito' that skeptical about the Sohma family curse?" Shinichi asked.

"No, but he has this thing with relationships between people with the curse. He is absolutely against it... even if it is two members of the curse. Anyone that has had a romantic relationship or even mentioned the name of their crush has suffered... Hatori's eye was hurt by Akito because he wanted to marry a woman named, 'Kana'. Rin and Hatsuharu have both had troubles with Akito. Akito caused Rin to hurt her shoulder and be sent to the hospital. Once I almost admitted that I had feelings for Tohru, but I stopped. Akito sensed it, though, and he emotionally and physically hurt me and Tohru. Hiro had a thing for Kisa, and he told Akito this. Akito proceeded to smack Kisa into a wall as Hiro and her were walking down a hall. I'm serious... don't ever mention this girl's name in front of Akito or within his hearing range!" Kyo demanded.

"O-okay, I won't." Shinichi mumbled, shivering at the thought of this "Akito" guy hurting his precious Ran.

A few days later, Shinichi sat, annoyed in his room. He had met this 'Akito' person and he already despised the guy.

_{Flashback}_

"_Akito, this is Shinichi Kudo, the famous high school detective." Shigure introduced._

"_I see. So Mr. Detective, why are you in my presence?" Akito mumbled, annoyed. "And why is that useless cat, Kyo and the oh-so-special Tohru Honda in my presence as well. You know I get angry when you do something without my decision, Shigure."_

"_It seems we have seen something extraordinary, Akito. Tohru was brought to simply prove the suspicion you might feel later on. Shinichi has a issue that no one would normally have... that is unless he was like us..." Shigure explained._

"_You told him our secret!?! Shigure, this is beyond your standard or even that stupid Kyo's standard of stupidity. Hatori, erase this young man's memory immediately!!!" Akito shouted._

"_WAIT!!! Akito, Shinichi is one of us! He possesses the curse of the Sohma family!" Shigure shouted._

_Akito looked at Shigure and then at Shinichi shocked._

"_That is pure bull! There are only 13 animals under this curse; the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac and the stupid cat!" Akito shouted, motioning for Hatori._

_Hatori approached Shinichi. Kyo stood in front of Shinichi and stopped Hatori._

"_Akito, let us prove it! Tohru, hug Shinichi!" Kyo shouted._

_Tohru blushed and apologized as she hugged Shinichi. POOF!!! Shinichi sat on the ground in his cat form. Akito looked at him shocked._

"_W-WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" Akito shouted, shocked as Shinichi looked at the floor, embarrassed._

"_You don't know either!?!" Shigure mumbled, shocked._

"_I have never heard of a 14th animal, let alone one of the same species as the cat... Also, he isn't a Sohma, but I wonder if he has Sohma somewhere in his genetics... I need to think about this and research this... For the time being, Shinichi may live with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. He will also be transferred into Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's high school." Akito announced._

"_WHAT!?! No way! Why do I have to transfer!? I'm just fine at Teitan High School, thank you very much! Also, I have my home, I don't need to live with you guys!" Shinichi shouted._

_Poof!!! Shinichi turned back Tohru yelped and turned away. Shinichi replaced his clothes._

"_Shinichi, why do you so desperately want to stay in your usual environment. If you run into a girl, you'll transform, and their memories of you will be erased. Wait, don't tell me it's... a girl?" Akito sneered._

_Shinichi looked shocked. He mumbled, a little surprised, "Of course not!"_

"_Good because I'd have to erase all her memories of you if that was so. Plus, as a member of this curse, you can't love a person in any normal way. Every time you try to hold her, you'll turn into the cat. Who would love a freak like you!?" Akito said, sneering._

_Shinichi hid his eyes._

"_Wait, I remember a newspaper clipping I saw in Momiji's room about a karate champion. I heard she won the city tournament...a Ms. Ran Mouri if I'm correct." Akito mumbled, thinking._

"_W-What about her..." Shinichi mumbled, nervous._

"_Oh, nothing, it's just I heard a rumor that you were very close... childhood friends, right?" Akito said, loving as Shinichi looked at him with shocked eyes. "I presume that makes me right..."_

"_So what? We're best friends, why does that concern you?" Shinichi shouted._

"_Nothing, just make sure you guys stay as friends... I'd hate to have to force discipline on you two. Besides, who would like a ugly, violent he-she like her... the only girl qualities she has is those huge breasts of hers... I wonder what she's like in bed. Otherwise, who would like-"_

_(A/N: I know Akito's secret, which I won't say for no spoilers, but Akito is a good actor...)_

_SMASH!!! A vase broke a hole in the wall and smashed to pieces only a few feet from Akito's face._

"_Fine, I'll transfer to that stupid school and live at Shigure's house, but if you ever, **EVER** say that about Ran again... I'LL AIM FOR YOU FACE!!!" Shinichi shouted, storming out of the room._

"_...HEH... I like this kid... but if he stays this cocky, he will be punished. Anyway, you may all leave, and Shigure, get his transfer information ready..." Akito mumbled, shivering a little when he looked at the hole and the shattered remains of the vase on the floor._

"_Yes, Akito. Leave it to me..." Shigure mumbled, still shaken by Shinichi's actions._

"Shinichi, you have a phone call!" Shigure shouted.

"Who is it?" Shinichi asked.

"It's Ran-chan!" Shigure said in a cheery voice.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!" Shinichi shouted, running to the phone.

"H-how does she-"

"No telling, but I ran into her with Tohru at the store,and I told her that I was that client for your case. I gave her our home phone number... no telling Akito, though; he'd kill me." Shigure chirped.

"But why are you helping me? I could've hurt the head of your household if I hadn't turned my aim at the last minute..." Shinichi asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be in love and have Akito stop it... I don't want you to suffer like I did. Also, I knew you wouldn't actually hit Akito... it's against your nature and values..." Shigure said, handing Shinichi the phone.

"Um... hello, Ran?" Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

"SHINICHI!?! WHY!? WHY DID YOU TRANSFER OUT OF OUR SCHOOL!?!" Ran shouted, sobbing.

"R-Ran, don't cry... I'm sorry, but this case may last sometime, and I needed to keep up my studies so I can graduate. No matter what, I'll try my very best to be back in Teitan before we graduate, okay?" Shinichi whispered in a soothing voice.

"Okay, but why does it matter if I cry!?" Ran asked, confused.

"I-I don't like it when you cry..."Shinichi answered, blushing.

"Why? What do you mean-"

"I'm not telling till I get back... Now, how have you been doing?" Shinichi asked.

"Fine, I guess, but I r-really m-m-miss you... it's so boring around here without you..." Ran mumbled, blushing.

The two continued to talk for awhile. Shinichi smiled with the happiest, love-filled smile as he continued to talk to Ran. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo stared at his face. They never realized just how much Shinichi loved Ran.

"Shinichi, I got to go. Dad's back, and he looks drunk. Sorry..." Ran whined.

"D-do you really have to go!? Awww...." Shinichi sighed, disappointed.

"Yah, see you later... or call you... Bye." Ran mumbled.

"...Bye..." Shinichi whispered, reluctantly hanging up.

Ran did the same. Shinichi smiled and went up to his room, whistling, happily, completely out of tune...

Shinichi went to his room and stared at the picture of Ran and him at Tropical Land, smiling and making peace signs. Shinichi smiled and kissed the picture lightly. 'Someday, Ran... Someday, I hope I'll kiss you...' Shinichi thought himself.

Shigure left later on that day to talk to Akito...

"Akito, hello. You called me, have you found out what is going on with Shinichi?" Shigure asked.

"No, but I've come to a conclusion, a theory, actually." Akito mumbled.

"What is that?" Shigure asked, confused.

"I believe that this cat that Shinichi is, the black cat, is just like the Halloween tale... bad luck. I believe that the black cat must've done either the same as the normal cat or... he must've done something horrible at the zodiac banquet that caused him to be exiled from the zodiac and have himself wiped from the history of the Chinese zodiac... Shinichi doesn't appear to have the cat's true form. He has no beads and hasn't changed in anyone's presence, but Shinichi is the worst of the Sohma curse... {HEH} he is so terrible that he was never mentioned!" Akito explained.

"What do wish to do with him then?" Shigure asked, concerned.

"Keep him in your household... I feel that to him, this is worse torture than to let him leave. Do not let me leave farther than school and maybe a trip to the grocery store. He is under a house arrest... in a funny sort of way." Akito mumbled, snickering.

"Why? You have no proof of this theory you have told!" Shigure mumbled, shocked.

"I don't have to be, I am the head of this household, and anything I say must be obeyed. No leave my presence!" Akito shouted.

Shigure left with a concern look on his face. 'Poor Shinichi... he hasn't done a single thing wrong, but he's going to be punished!' Shigure thought to himself.

When Shigure arrived home and found Shinichi and Kyo up in their room, laughing and telling stories to each other. Shigure sighed and wondered how he was going to tell Shinichi...

_To Be Continued..._

Author Notes: So theres the first chapter. I'll try to update these chapters as quickly as possible, but please be patient.


	2. Akito's Form of Torture

Detective Conan/Fruits Basket- The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri

Rating: PG-13 (Some partially graphic violence, but not overly graphic)

Disclaimer: I do no own Detective Conan or Fruits Basket.... Wah!  
Summary: What if Shinichi wasn't shrunk into a boy, but when hugged by a girl, he became the 14th animal cursed under the Chinese Zodiac? Fruits Basket Crossover!

The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse

Ch.2: Akito's Form of Torture

"S-Shinichi, I n-need to talk to you..." Shigure sighed.

"Yah, what's up!?" Shinichi asked, following Shigure out into the front yard.

"A-Akito has made an order that you are to remain in my house and only leave for school and an occasional errand." Shigure admitted.

"WHAT!?!?!" Shinichi shouted, shocked.

"I'm sorry. If I disobey Akito, he'll probably hurt you, Ran, Tohru, Kyo, or Yuki. I'm not worried about myself being hurt, but I can't rebel against him!" Shigure explained.

"Why is he doing this to me!?! Is this because of the vase thing because I'll apologize!!!" Shinichi asked, horrified.

"No, this isn't about the vase thing..." Shigure mumbled.

"T-then tell me, why? What did I do to deserve that!?! Please, Shigure! D-Did I disrespect him, besides the vase thing? Did I hurt him!? WHAT DID I DO!?! WHY IS HE ISOLATING ME FROM HER!?!?!" Shinichi begged to know, desperate.

"S-Shinichi... you haven't done anything wrong... It's your form that did something wrong... Akito says that he believes that the black cat you turn into is a sign of bad luck, and to punish you for that, he's putting you under house arrest... well, sort of." Shigure explained, feeling horrible.

"It's because I'm the black cat!?! Then, I'll dye my fur pink the next time I change!!!" Shinichi shouted, desperate.

"That isn't what he meant. Even if you changed your color, Akito would still punish you because he wants the black cat form to suffer. He believes that the black cat is bad because it must've done something so bad, that it was excluded from the Chinese Zodiac and all of history. He's treating you just like he treats Kyo, but he's being harder on you because he thinks your form is worse than Kyo's..." Shigure mumbled, feeling lower than dirt as he said it.

"NO!!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!! Please, Shigure, tell me it's all a lie! PLEASE!!!! THERE'S NOTHING MORE HORRIBLE THAN ME NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE HER!!!! I HAVE to see her! Please, let me see her!" Shinichi begged, falling to his knees.

"I can't let you leave, and Akito would never be okay with me letting her in my house unless he was convinced that you and her had no personal relationship, which he isn't, convinced I mean..." Shigure mumbled.

Shinichi stood up limp like a homeless man that had only enough strength to walk. He walked back toward Shigure's house without another word. He didn't even look at Shigure. He hid his eyes and simply walked toward the house.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry!" Shigure tried, grabbing Shinichi's shoulder.

Shinichi shook Shigure's hand off his shoulder and looked at Shigure with a depressed, pathetic look that almost made Shigure want to cry when he saw it. 'Akito, I hope you know what you've done!' Shigure thought to himself.

The next day, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all helped Shinichi move some of his things from his house to his new room in Shigure's house. Shinichi looked at his bed, depressed. When everyone else had left his room. Shinichi locked his door and window.

"Shinichi, let us in!!!" Shigure shouted outside the door.

"NO!!!" Shinichi shouted.

"Please, Shinichi, don't make this any harder than it already is!" Shigure pleaded.

"I'm not letting you in! You'll have to drag me over to that house of yours if you want me to go with you and that means you'll have to find your own way to get the door open. The window's locked as well!" Shinichi shouted.

Shinichi lied on his bed, holding a small box of his most precious treasures. Inside was: a picture of his parents and him, pictures of Ran, small gifts from her, pictures of both Ran and Shinichi, his first and only teddy bear, and many other trinkets. He pulled the covers from his bed over his head as he tucked himself in. He closed his eyesand begged to God that it was all just a nightmare, that he wasn't going to be kept from his love forever. He knew the minute that Shigure had said it; Akito planned to keep him contained forever in Shigure's house, except for his schooling and an occasional errand which would probably be only if Yuki or Shigure was with him.

'I can't see her! Ran, I can't see you except for these pictures. I want to see you! It's been a week! I haven't seen you since that night at Tropical Land. I want to see you! I want to tell you my feelings. I want to tell you how much I love you! I want to hug you, to kiss you, to tell you exactly what I'm feeling! GOSH!!! This is pure hell!!!' Shinichi thought to himself, trying to prevent it but being unable to as a few hot tears streamed down his eyes. Shinichi wiped them away feeling weaker than a unborn baby in his or her mother's womb. He hid under his covers and begged for it all to be some sick joke.

"Kyo, kick in the door!" Shigure shouted.

"No, Shinichi needs his time alone! I understand he feels. He's in love, and now he's going to be kept from her for the rest of his life! You know as much as I do that Akito won't relieve this punishment. He might even make it worse!" Kyo shouted at Shigure.

Yuki glared at Kyo and said, "He'll be in worse shape if we don't get him home! Akito will torture him like he did to me if he argues with him."

"I'm not breaking in that door!" Kyo said, heading for the library.

Yuki sighed and kicked the door in. Hatori and Shigure grabbed the protesting Shinichi by his hands and legs. They carried him from his house and headed for Hatori's car. He screamed at the top of his lungs before he got in the car, "HELP!!! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY THESE FREAKY GUYS!!!"

Dr. Agasa ran from his house to see Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki literally throw Shinichi into Hatori's car.

"DR. AGASA, HELP ME, PLEASE!!!" Shinichi begged.

Dr. Agasa ran up to Shigure and demanded to know what they were doing with Shinichi.

Shigure smiled and said, "Shinichi's just upset because he doesn't want to stay the night his cousin's house!"

"Shinichi never mentioned having a cousin at least one that looks like you. I know every one of Shinichi's cousins." Dr. Agasa mumbled.

"I'm his 6th cousin, three times removed!" Shigure explained.

"Why don't I believe you!?!" Dr. Agasa mumbled, glaring at Shigure.

Hatori rolled his eyes and did one of the things he did best. He walked over and erased Dr. Agasa's memory only enough so he didn't remember meeting Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori or Shinichi being thrown into a car. Kyo sighed as he silently got into the car after Shinichi, Yuki, and Tohru. Yuki held Shinichi down because he was threatening to kick out the window and jump from it while the car was moving. Shinichi looked back at the his house one last time. His face fell in defeat and depression. He whispered ever so quietly, "I hate Akito..."

As Hatori drove, Shinichi passed the one place that made tears fall down his cheeks again. They past Ran's home. Desperation and frustration filled Shinichi's heart, as he pushed Yuki from him, yanked the door's lock up, opened the door as the car was moving, and tried to leap from the car. Kyo grabbed onto him in an attempt to stop him. They both fell from the car and tumbled and skidded on the pavement. Shinichi looked at Kyo, worried. He sighed and pulled Kyo up. Kyo was fine, but he looked at Shinichi like he was insane.

"What is wrong with you!?!?!" Kyo shouted.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me!!!" Shinichi shouted, back.

"You just gave Akito evidence of your love for Ran! You think he won't find out about this!?!" Kyo shouted.

"I don't care! I'm not going back! You can't make me!" Shinichi shouted, headed toward the stairs that lead to the Mouri residence.

"Kudo, don't go to her! If you go to her, she'll find out! If you hug her, she'll find out! You'll be putting her in danger. Those bad guys who made you that way will target her if she knows your secret! Besides, Ran will think you are a freak! All girls think we're freaks!!!" Kyo shouted.

"Not Ran!!! Ran would never think I'm a freak. She's my best friend! I-I love her!" Shinichi shouted.

"The only girl I've ever met that found out and didn't think I was a freak was Tohru. What makes you think Ran will be like that!? Even if she is accepting of it, things will never be normal for you two. You'll not only have to hide from the Black Organization, but you'll also have to hide from the Sohma family! You'll never be able to escape both of us! One will get you, and believe me; to be caught by the Sohma family is far more worse than being killed by an organization of assassins! Even though I've always wanted to be accepted into the Chinese Zodiac, I hate being a Sohma. After I graduate, I will be locked into a cage like room for the rest of my life. Everyone will fear me and repel from me. I will be completely alone. Don't let that happen to you! Just come with us. Also, you will never be able to hold her in your arms without changing. Besides, you can still call her!" Kyo explained.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!!! I want to be with her, not call her every once and while! I love her, Kyo! I LOVE RAN WITH MY WHOLE HEART, SOUL, AND MIND!!! Talking to her on the phone will never be enough! I need her! I NEED HER!!!" Shinichi shouted, walking up the stairs.

"What if she doesn't love you back!?" Kyo mumbled, loud enough for Shinichi to hear.

Shinichi's eyes went wide as he had his back to Kyo. Kyo's words echoed in his ears. Shinichi realized that it was possible and for the first time in his life, Shinichi didn't know what the answer was to the mystery Kyo had placed in front of him.

"I can only hope because I don't know..." Shinichi sighed, heading further up the stairs.

Kyo finally did the one thing he didn't want to do. He had Tohru come from the car and hug Shinichi. He picked Shinichi's cat self up from his scruff. Shinichi squirmed with all his might, but it was no use. He had no strength in that form. Kyo picked Shinichi's clothes up with his other hand. Kyo, Tohru, and cat Shinichi got in the car. Hatori turned on the child lock that prevent edShinichi from opening the door from the inside of the car. Shinichi refused to look at a single one of them. He quickly got dressed when he regained his normal self. The only thing he mumbled was, "I hate you, Kyo... Don't expect me to ever pity you or even sympathize with you again. You're just a jerk."

Kyo sighed.

When they got back to Shigure's house, Shinichi brought his stuff in without a single word. After all his stuff was in, he stayed in his new room. Shigure and Tohru told him that dinner was ready, but he said he wasn't hungry. Actually he was starving, but he didn't feel like facing any of those people. Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu came over that evening, but Shinichi still refused to come out of his room.

Akito even stopped by later on that night. Shigure was shocked to see Akito there. Akito walked straight past Shigure and headed for Shinichi's room. Shigure, sadly too late, saw Akito had a whip and rope in his hand. Shigure tried to stop Akito, but Akito pushed him away and continued towards Shinichi's room. Kyo tried to stop him, but Akito smacked him in the face, sending Kyo flying out of the way. Akito burst into Shinichi's room without a knock or a 'Can I come in?' and looked at him with a enraged face. Shinichi barely looked at him as he whispered, "What do _you _want!?!"

Akito cornered him and used the rope to tie Shinichi's hands to the foot of his bed. Shinichi yelped in surprise when he was tied, and Akito showed off his whip. Shinichi looked him, confused and honestly frightened.

Akito got a pair of scissors from one of Shinichi's drawers and cut opened Shinichi's shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Shinichi screamed.

Akito turned Shinichi around and snapped the whip against Shinichi's back. Shinichi screamed in pain. (A/N: Sorry, for hurting our hero! Akito's just cruel that way... Sorry if you in some way are a Akito fan...)

"You spoiled, ungrateful brat!!!" Akito shouted.

"W-what!?!" Shinichi mumbled, confused.

"I gave you a roof to stay in..." Akito shouted, snapping against Shinichi's bare back again.

"I gave you food at the table..." Akito continued, snapping it again.

"I gave you a room of your own!" Akito shouted, rising his voice and snapping the whip again.

"I paid for your school tuition!" Akito yelled, snapping it again.

"I didn't lock you in that room that I had planned for Kyo!" Akito growled, snapping again.

"I let you befriend Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Ritsu, Risa, Hiro, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, Rin, and Kagura!" Akito exclaimed, striking Shinichi's back with the whip with each name he said.

"I GAVE YOU ALL THIS, AND YOU UNGRATEFUL, IDIOT, THANKED ME BY TRYING TO RUN AWAY, GET KYO KILLED OR SERIOUSLY HURT, AND GET SHIGURE AND HATORI PUT IN JAIL!!!!!?" Akito screamed, smacking the whip as hard as he could against Shinichi's poor back.

Shinichi screamed at the top of his lungs in excruciating pain. Shinichi fell, limp and weak, on his bed; his hands still tied to the bed's edge.

Shigure looked, horrified at Shinichi's back. There were slashes and cuts everywhere, and blood was trickling down his back from the cuts. Shinichi whispered a quiet, "I...I'm s-sorry, Sir..."

Shigure looked at the pained, tired look on Shinichi's face. Akito pulled Shinichi's face up by pulling his hair painfully.

"What was that!? I couldn't hear you!!!" Akito shouted, whipping his back again with his other hand.

"I-I'M SORRY, SIR!!!" Shinichi screamed the best he could.

"Is that the best you can do!?!" Akito shouted at him.

Shinichi looked at him in agony and did the only thing he got thing he could think to do.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but that is the best I c-can do." Shinichi whispered.

Akito looked at him and finally said, "Good, now, go to that table and eat you food! Don't even put on a shirt. I want everyone at that table to see exactly what happens when you are disobedient!"

Shinichi nodded, weakly. Akito used the scissors to cut the ropes holding down Shinichi's hands. Shinichi fell from his bed on the floor. He slowly tried to rise to his feet, but his back wouldn't allow him to. He fell in pain.

"Shinichi Kudo, what are you doing!?" Akito asked, annoyed.

"S-sorry, I'll get up." Shinichi mumbled, trying again.

He fell again in pain.

"Kudo, do I need to ask again!?!" Akito shouted, snapping his whip at the floor.

"AKITO, STOP IT!!! With the amount of times you hit him and the force you exerted, of course he'd be in too much pain to stand on his feet!" Hatori shouted.

Hatori placed Shinichi back in his bed. He turned Shinichi around and went to work, putting ointment on the multiple cuts and wrapping his back in bandages. Shinichi looked at Momiji, Risa, Hiro, Hatori, Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Hatsuharu, weakly. They looked at him with a sad expression. Tohru ran up and went to help Hatori. Shinichi simply stared at them.

"Shinichi, I'll bring you your dinner, okay?" Tohru said, sweetly.

Shinichi nodded, weakly and whispered a raspy, "Thank you..."

Akito looked at them helping Shinichi and simply stormed from the room, annoyed.

Shigure cornered Akito as he was leaving.

"What, Shigure!?!" Akito shouted.

"Akito... give me that whip!" Shigure demanded.

"No, you can't boss me around! I hate you, Shigure! You traitor, you betrayed me!" Akito shouted, slamming the door, loudly.

Shigure sighed as he stared at the place where Akito once was. 'Akito, forgive me for causing you to hate me, but what you are doing to Shinichi is cruel...' Shigure thought to himself.

A/N: SO, SO Sorry for the late update. I'm starting the 3rd chapter up next. Things get better in the 3rd chapter. I was thinking the next chapter will be named "Ran's New Cat, Shinichi". L8r!


	3. Ran's New Cat, Shinichi

Detective Conan/Fruits Basket- The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Lot's of Drama Llama

Pairing: Shinichi and Ran

Rating: PG-13 (tad bit of suggestive humor)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Fruits Basket................................................. Wah....

Summary: What if Shinichi wasn't shrunk into a boy, but when hugged by a girl, he became the 14th animal cursed under the Chinese Zodiac? Fruits Basket Crossover!

The 14th Animal of the Sohma Family Curse

Ch.3 Ran's New Cat, Shinichi

It had been a couple days since Shinichi had been hurt by Akito. He could now walk, but a few of his cuts were so deep that Hatori had to give Shinichi stitches. Shinichi sighed. 'I'm not going to mess with that guy again... Jeez, what did I do to deserve this!? It's so nice of the rest of the Sohma family for being kind and offering me a place to stay. Sure, I probably should have been more grateful, but... Akito didn't have to go that far!' Shinichi thought to himself.

It was late in the evening, and Shinichi had just finished dinner. He realized Tohru was a good cook, but she'd never be as good as Ran. No one would in Shinichi's eyes.

'I miss her so much... It's been almost 10 days since I saw her!' Shinichi thought to himself.

He had apologized to Kyo for being so angry the day he moved his stuff to Shigure's house. He didn't actually hate Kyo; in that moment he would've hated anyone that had stopped him from seeing Ran.

"Shinichi, you have a phone call!" Shigure shouted, from the kitchen.

Shinichi ran down those stairs to the kitchen like he was Sonic the Hedgehog. He snatched the phone from Shigure with a quick, "Thank you!"

Shigure simply smiled.

"Hello?" Shinichi said, mentally begging for it to be Ran.

"Shinichi!?!" The familiar voice whimpered out.

"Ran, what's wrong!?" Shinichi asked, worried.

"Y-you know that singer, Yoko Okino?" Ran whimpered.

"Um... I guess, what about her!?" Shinichi asked, confused.

"Well, she came to my dad's office to ask him to help catch a stalker. We went to her apartment, and... _{SNIFFLE}_" Ran trailed off.

"What!? You got to her apartment, and what?" Shinichi asked. 'Yoko Okino actually went to Ran's father...?' Shinichi thought to himself.

"A-a guy was dead in the middle of the floor with a knife plunged deep in his back!!!" Ran squealed.

".....oh, so why are you calling me then? You should call the cops!" Shinichi mumbled.

"We did, but Inspector Megure and my father are getting nowhere fast!" Ran whined.

'Figures as much...' Shinichi thought to himself. "Ran, why don't you tell me the situation?" Shinichi asked.

"Um... well, do you mean like who are the suspects and what the place around it is?" Ran asked.

"Yes, Ran..." Shinichi said, smiling.

"Well, the suspects we have found so far is Yoko and her manager..." Ran explained.

"What does the room look like?" Shinichi asked.

"Well... the room's heater was up pretty high. The room looked like it might have been ransacked, except for one chair that was upright near the body. There's a dent in the floor next to the body... the area is wet on the floor and around the body... and I think that's it..." Ran explained.

"Can you look around the room for more evidence?" Shinichi asked.

"Um, sure. Where do you want me to look?" Ran asked.

"Um under chairs, couches, tables, in cabinets, etc., but remember to where gloves." Shinichi reminded.

"Okay, I will. I'll call you back when I'm done!" Ran said, hanging up.

Shinichi sighed and whispered, "That's my girl; always reliable."

"Shinichi, did you say something about the calling the cops? What happened to Ran?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, her father was asked to help Yoko Okino catch a stalker, but when they got to her apartment, they found a dead body..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! Do they know who did it!?" Shigure asked.

"Nah, Kogoro, Ran's father, isn't exactly the greatest, or smartest for that matter, detective in the world. He has almost no clue what he's doing..." Shinichi said, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling lightly as her imagined Kogoro saying something stupid like that the victim was murdered by a ninja.

"Why are you so calm!?! A man died!" Shigure shouted.

"Guess what, Shigure! People die everyday, some in a more painful way than others. In fact I read a survey that says that 10 out of 10 people die..." Shinichi said, jokingly.

"What are you, heartless!?" Shigure asked, shocked.

"No, I've just seen more than my fill of dead bodies... Ran says that they follow me around like lost puppies..." Shinichi mumbled.

"_{SIGH}_I'm starting to see how much of a smart Alec you are. Still, you're not as bad as Kyo so I'm okay with it. Question: Shinichi, are related to Yukiko Kudo the ex-actress or Yusaku Kudo, the mystery novelist?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Those two are my parents..." Shinichi mumbled.

"THEY ARE!?! I can see where you got your looks from. You look just like your father!" Shigure beamed.

"I do? Well, everyone says that, but besides the eyes, I don't see the resemblance..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Follow me..." Shigure said, walking towards his room.

Shinichi followed him, confused.

Shigure pulled out a picture from one of the books on the bookshelf in the back of the room.

"What's that?" Shinichi asked.

"It's a picture. Who does this guy look like?" Shigure asked with a wink.

"He looks a lot like me, but he isn't me. He's a little older, and he doesn't have my cowlick." Shinichi said, pointed to the little patch of hair that stood up on the back of his head.

"That's because he isn't you. He's your father, Yusaku Kudo." Shigure said, smiling.

"Wha!? That can't be my father!" Shinichi yelped.

"Why not?" Shigure sneered.

"B-because my dad wears glasses. He's practically blind without them. Besides, how old is this picture anyway? Why do you have a photo of my father from years ago?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm a novelist as well, and I've been a fan of Yusaku for a while. I met him at a writer's conference about... 20 years ago!" Shigure explained.

"You were 7 years old at that time..." Shinichi pointed out.

"I've been a fan for years, but I met him at the conference and got a picture with him. That's me next to him." Shigure pointed to the little boy next to Shinichi's father.

"Wow, that's really you!?" Shinichi said, shocked.

"Yep. See, besides the 'cowlick', you look just like him." Shigure said, winking.

"Okay, okay, I admit defeat. Wait, if you're such a huge fan of my dad, then why didn't you know I was his son!?!" Shinichi asked.

"Well, I don't read a bunch of tabloids and I honestly haven't heard much about Yusaku's private life for about 13 or 14 years. All I know is that he had one son who he left in Japan when he moved to America. I didn't know his son's name..." Shigure chuckled.

"Wow, some fan you are!" Shinichi mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean! I own one of every book he's ever published! Besides, I have his autograph on this picture, so THERE!!!" Shigure said like a child.

"Wow, no offense, but you're kind of immature..." Shinichi said as delicately as possible.

"YOU BET I AM!!!" Shigure said, bursting into laughter.

Shinichi sighed. Finally the phone rang.

"Hello?" Shinichi answered.

"Shinichi, I found an earring under one of the sofa's. We have a new suspect named Yuko Ikezawa. She owns the earring." Ran explained.

"Has she been acting strange?" Shinichi asked.

"Not really. She's convinced that Yoko did it and that Yoko is framing her. She hasn't done too much since she got here. She just used the bathroom a little while ago, but that's not really strange. She also just sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. Again, that's not too strange... Also, we found out that the victim was Yoko's ex-boyfriend." Ran mumbled.

A thought popped into Shinichi's mind. 'Yuko's earring was found in the apartment...'

"Ran, did Yuko use her own lighter?" Shinichi asked.

"No, she used this Statue of Liberty lighter. Honestly I didn't know it was a lighter till she light the cigarette." Ran mumbled.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Shinichi suddenly shouted.

"What's it?" Ran asked.

"How did Yuko know it was a lighter? Ask her that question!" Shinichi insisted.

Ran did and said to Shinichi, "Yuko just panicked and explained that she's the stalker that was bothering Yoko. She also said that the victim came to Yoko's room when she was there and she was attacked by him from behind."

It finally clicked in Shinichi's mind, 'The victim attacked Yuko from behind? The dent in the floor, the water around the body, the heater up high, the victim was Yoko's ex-boyfriend... I got it! There's always only one truth!'

"Ran, I think I know who the culprit is!" Shinichi explained.

"You do!?!?!" Ran yelped.

'Wait, if I say it then... it'll probably show up in the papers, and that organization will know I'm alive..." Shinichi realized.

"Wait, Ran... is there anyway you can say the deduction for me!" Shinichi yelped.

"No way, Shinichi! You do it!" Ran whined.

"Please, I can't let my name show up in the papers! Wait, Ran, can I talk to your father..." Shinichi insisted.

"Why?" Ran asked.

"Just do it!" Shinichi insisted. 'Man, I've fallen this desperate, huh?' He thought to himself.

Ran did as he said. She handed the phone to her dad and whispered in his ear, "Dad, Shinichi wants to talk to you about something, don't overreact!"

"Huh...? Um... Hello?" Kogoro mumbled, answering the phone.

"Mouri?" Shinichi mumbled.

"Yah, what do you want, punk!? If you're asking for permission to date Ran, forget it!!!" Kogoro growled.

"DAD!?!?! SHINICHI AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!" Ran whined in the background, blushing.

"No, Mouri, I wasn't going to ask you that..." Shinichi mumbled. 'Although, I would if I could...' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Okay, then what do you want!?!" Kogoro asked, annoyed.

"I... I solved the case, and I want you to say my deductions for me like they are your own!" Shinichi explained.

"WHAT!?! No way, besides I already figured it out!" Kogoro said, beaming with pride.

"Oh, did you now...? Then, enlighten me, Kogoro, who did it?" Shinichi asked, sarcastically.

"The manager did it, right?" Kogoro whispered.

"Nope... wrong answer." Shinichi mumbled.

"Wait, if he didn't do it then who. The women don't have the strength to do this, and besides Yoko and the manager, no one has the motive!" Kogoro whispered.

"Of course, it isn't any of the women..." Shinichi said with a sigh.

"Wait, if it isn't the women or the manager, then who did it!?" Kogoro asked, confused. "You don't possibly think it was an outsider!?"

"Of course not..." Shinichi said with a chuckle.

"Then who did it? Someone put the knife into Mr. Fujie's back!" Kogoro growled.

"Can you go into another room so I can explain it privately... I don't want anyone to know I was involved with this case!" Shinichi explained.  
"Wait, why? You love having you pictures plastered on magazine and newspaper covers. Why is it different now!?" Kogoro asked, quietly.

"Look, I got pulled into a hard case, and it risks my safety and some of my loved ones safety if the media mentions my name..." Shinichi hissed.

"... Fine, I help you out, but if you're wrong, I'm telling everyone that it was your deduction, not mine!" Kogoro said.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Okay, I'll go to the restroom so you can explain this to me..." Kogoro mumbled.

Kogoro locked himself in the restroom and listened to Shinichi's deductions. He was shocked by them, but they did seem to make sense.

Kogoro hung up the phone, handed it back to Ran, and began his deduction show. It turned out that Shinichi was right. The man had committed suicide and made it look like a murder done by Yoko.

Afterwards, Kogoro used Ran's cell to call Shinichi again and said, "Thank you, Kudo!"

"No problem." Shinichi mumbled.

"Do you want something in return for this?" Kogoro asked.

"Hm... not really, but if maybe we could do this every time a case comes up, you'd be famous and no one would know it was me. It might help me in my case..." Shinichi realized.

"... I wouldn't mind becoming famous. It would make it easier to pay the bills." Kogoro mumbled.  
"Fine, do we have a deal?" Shinichi asked.

"... yes, deal." Kogoro said.

"Oh, and try not to drink too much after this case or gamble..." Shinichi reminded.

"...I'll try, but I can't make any promises..." Kogoro chuckled.

"Yah, yah, just don't go dying on me from liver failure, old timer!" Shinichi taunted.

"Yah, yah, yah... I guess you aren't that terrible of a person... I might reconsider what I said about Ran if you like." Kogoro mumbled.

"REALLY!?!" Shinichi shouted, a little too excited, okay he didn't even give a hint of restraint...

"Well, well, well, so you **do** like my daughter, huh?" Kogoro mumbled.

"Um... whoops..." Shinichi sweat dropped. "Ran didn't hear, right?"

"No, but she almost did. That 'Really' was pretty loud... Anyway, I guess I'll put in a good word for you for when you get back, but if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form-."

"You'll dismember my body or mutilate it in some freaky way and then hide the pieces?" Shinichi finished his sentence.

"Wow, great minds think alike!" Kogoro joked.

Shinichi shivered. 'NO!!! I CANNOT TURN INTO KOGORO!!!!!' He thought to himself.

"Yah, that's what it is... You keep thinking that, Kogoro." Shinichi mumbled, sarcastically.

"Yah, you got a point, we aren't that alike. That's would be plain sad. Anyway, Ran wants to talk to you!" Kogoro explained, handing the cell phone back to Ran.

"Wow, Shinichi, did you do all that!?!" Ran asked.

"Sort of..." Shinichi mumbled, blushed.

"That was amazing. You made Kogoro look like a pro!" Ran said, smiling.

"_{BLUSH}_ It's wasn't that amazing... Just doing my job." Shinichi mumbled, red in the cheeks.

"I thought it was pretty cool. Anyway, I'll call you later. Dad's doing a happy dance! Bye, Shinichi!" Ran said, smiling.

"Yah, bye, Ran..." Shinichi mumbled.

They both hung up. Shinichi walked up to his room in a daze. 'She thinks I'm cool. **Ran **thinks I'm cool!?!?!' Shinichi mentally screamed for joy. 'I want to see her... now!'

It was in that moment that Shinichi realized that Tohru's bedroom light was on. Everyone else had gone to bed. 'I bet she's doing late night homework...' Shinichi thought to himself.

An idea popped into his mind. It was risky, but Shinichi wanted to see Ran so badly. He didn't care if she actually saw him or not, as long as he could see her.

He slowly and quietly knocked on Tohru's door. Tohru said a little, "Come in!"

Shinichi did so and saw Tohru at her desk, studying.

"Oh, hi, Kudo-kun! What's up?" Tohru asked, a little surprised.

Before she could react, Shinichi whispered a small, "Sorry" and hugged Tohru from behind. There was a small 'poof', and cat Shinichi was all that remained.

Tohru looked at him, shocked and said, "What did you do that for!?!"

"Sorry, Tohru, but I have to see her! Please, don't tell on me!" Shinichi said jumping from her window to a tree branch.

"Shinichi!?!" She yelped.

Shinichi ran with all his might till he finally reached Ran's house. He climbed up the stairs to Ran's front door. He scratched at the door in an attempt to get someone's attention. Luckily, Ran was in the P.I. Office thinking about something. She opened the door and was surprised to find a little black cat staring back at her. 'She's gorgeous!' Shinichi thought to himself. 'I have to remember not to talk while I'm in this form or she'll hear me...'

"Um... Meow, meow!" Shinichi tried.

"AWWWW!!!! What a cute kitty!" Ran said, snatching Shinichi up into her arms. Shinichi knew he probably shouldn't but he could resist the urge to rub his head against her neck. 'She smells so good!' He thought to himself, actually purring.

"You're so cute!!! Are you lost, little one, or are you a stray?" Ran mumbled. "I don't see a collar, so I guess for now I'll assume you're a stray. Oh, wow, it's so cold out here! Let's go inside, but just for a little while. Dad doesn't like animals in his house, but since he's passed out, drunk, I guess you can stay for the night!"

'YEAH!!!' Shinichi mentally screamed, happily.

"Hm... I know you aren't mine, but I think it would be okay to name you so I don't have to call you 'Cat' all night... Hm, how about Fluffy, it's simply..." Ran mumbled.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and hissed at her.

"You don't like that name, huh? Well, first of all, I should probably find out what gender you are..." Ran mumbled.

'G-gender!?!' Shinichi thought to himself, shocked.

Ran reached for his tail and was about to pull it up to look when Shinichi jump from her, blushing.

"What's wrong? If I don't check, then I won't know whether to give you a boy or girl name. Now come here and hold still." Ran whined.

'This is humiliating! Cats' may not have an identical looking... you know, but still!!! Ran's trying to look at my part!!!' Shinichi mentally screamed in embarrassment.

"Fine, since you're apparently skittish about someone touching your tail, I'll just try to give you either a uni-gender name or that name that best fits you... Well, let's get a good look at you. You're completely black except for you belly. You have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen with the except of Shinichi... _{BLUSH}_ I know you can't talk, but don't be telling all you cat friends that I just said that. Shinichi would think I was super strange for saying something like that..." Ran babbled.

'She thinks I have the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen, huh!?' Shinichi thought to himself, blushing.

"... I know it's strange, but your eyes remind me so much of Shinichi's!" Ran said, picking Shinichi up and hugging him, gently. "Why don't I just call you, 'Shinichi'...? He'll never find out, and I think it fits you..."

Shinichi purred in her arms. 'She got my name right!?! That's my girl..._{BLUSH}_ Well, not _my_ girl, but still...' Shinichi thought to himself.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. Okay, Shinichi?" Ran said, smiling.

Shinichi blushed. 'S-sleep in her bed w-with her!?!' Shinichi thought.

Ran carried him to her room. She placed Shinichi on her bed and started to get undressed so she could change into her PJ's. Shinichi turned his face away, blushing deeply. Ran finally finished and pull the covers up. She got under them and pulled Shinichi under them too. She placed him by her chest, and covered them both with her blanket. Shinichi blushed at how close he was to her. 'At least, I don't have to worry about changing back in the middle of the night' He thought to himself, snuggling against her.

Shinichi and Ran slept soundly, but unconsciously, Ran rolled away from Shinichi, causing him to no longer be in her arms. He slept against her soft covers, safe and sound. That is until a tiny like poof was made in the middle of the night. It didn't wake up either of them. Shinichi simply snuggled up around Ran with the covers between him, keeping him from really touching her and changing, like nothing had happened.

The next morning, Ran awoke first to the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the off button and whined as she snuggled closer to the foreign object in her bed. It was so warm, so comfortable. Suddenly, she realized something. "It" had a heartbeat, and "it" didn't feel anything like her bed, pillow, or blankets. "It" felt like skin!? A cover was in the way of most of "it", but the part she did touch felt like skin. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man's body tangled in a cover next to her. She hadn't really hugged him or touched him (A/N: Not enough to make him change), but her hand had been on his naked chest so she felt his heartbeat. She slowly looked up to see the person's face and was shocked to see it was Shinichi!? She jumped up in her bed, shocked and looked at him sleeping soundly next to her. She then saw something that kept her from hitting him on the spot. He turned on his stomach in his sleep, and she saw the whip marks on his back. She covered her mouth in shocked and tried to stop a few tears from rolling down her cheek.

"Who did this to you, Shinichi!?" She whispered.

Shinichi stirred in his sleep and slowly awoke to feel a soft hand run along his cuts lightly. He turned around to look at the person and saw it was Ran.

"Ran..." He whispered, softly.

"S-Shinichi, why do you have cuts on your back? There are so many of them!?!" Ran whimpered.

"It's nothing, Ran... Nothing at all." Shinichi said in a soothing voice.

He couldn't control himself as his hand found it's way to her cheek.

"It doesn't matter at all..." He whispered, his lips drawing near hers.

Ran didn't stop him as his lips brush against hers. To Shinichi's shock, she kissed back.

'Her lips are wonderful; so soft and moist. They taste so sweet!' Shinichi thought to himself as their kiss became more heated. Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and saw Ran slowly open hers to peek at him. They blushed and pulled their lips away from each other, shocked.

"Oh my gosh! S-Shinichi, w-we just kissed! F-friends aren't supposed to kiss, right!?" Ran realized, blushing.

Shinichi blushed and was about to say something, but Ran interrupted him.

"Besides what are you doing in my bed and why are you- AHHH!!! ARE YOU NAKED!?!?!?!" Ran squealed, covering her eyes.

Shinichi then realized that he **was** indeed naked. He blushed and pulled the covers over himself. Ran jumped out of the bed and ran to her father's room. She came back after a little while and threw some clothes at Shinichi. Shinichi thanked her, and got dressed when she left the room.

"Shinichi, why were you in my bed!?! I went to sleep with a cat in my bed and woke up with a naked guy in my bed!?!?!" Ran whined.

"I can explain! Okay, no, I can't, but please, don't hurt me!" Shinichi begged, covering his face.

Ran simply looked at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Why did you kiss me!?!" Ran demanded to know; her cheeks red as a tomato.

"... _{SIGH}_ Ran, why do you think!?" Shinichi said, blushing.

Ran looked at him, shocked. 'She finally gets it...' Shinichi thought to himself.

"YOU ARE KISSAHOLIC!?!?!" Ran yelped.

Shinichi sweat dropped. He looked at her like she had to be kidding, but she wasn't.

"NOOO!!!!!" Shinichi shouted.

"Then why?" Ran asked, innocently.

Shinichi sighed. It took all his self-control to not pull her into his arms, knowing what would happen if he did.

"Ran... do you seriously not know!?!" Shinichi mumbled.

"Um... well, if it isn't the first thing I said then I don't know..." Ran mumbled, blushing. "I mean you can't possibly l-."

"Why can't that be possible!?" Shinichi said, grabbing her hand.

Ran blushed and said, "B-but S-Shinichi, it isn't possible. Why would you l-love me out of all the girls in the world you could have?"

"Because you're the only girl in this whole world that I would want to love!" Shinichi finally shouted out.

"S-Shinichi!?!" Ran mumbled, shocked.

"_{SIGH}_ Ran, I love you!" Shinichi said, touching her shoulders and bringing her in for a kiss.

"I... I love you, too, Shinichi!" Ran said, smiling.

She tried to hug Shinichi, but he wouldn't let her.

"Why wouldn't you let me hug you?" Ran asked.

"B-because the cuts on my back hurt really bad. They bleed when they are touched." Shinichi lied.

"O-okay. I won't hug you, but Shinichi, can I..._{BLUSH}_" Ran trailed off.

"Can you what?" Shinichi asked in a soothing voice.

"Can I kiss you?" Ran asked, shyly.

Shinichi pulled her face till his was inches from hers and whispered, "Yes... I thought you'd never ask."

Then they kissed, passionately and headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Can I just skip school today? I want to stay home with you!" Ran whined.

"I want to too, but I have to get to back to Shigure's house before he notices I'm gone. I really don't want to go, but it's for your own good, okay?" Shinichi said with a sad sigh.

"I understand, but please, come back as soon as you can, Shinichi!" Ran begged.

"You bet I will! Bye, I love you, Ran." Shinichi said, heading out the door.

"I love you, too, Shinichi." Ran whispered as he left.

Shinichi took the closest bus back to Shigure's neighborhood. He quietly sneaked back into his room through his window and got ready for school. The rest of the day, he couldn't stop smiling and only Tohru knew why. She didn't tell anyone though because she didn't want Shinichi to get in trouble with Akito. She had seen what he did to Shinichi with the whip, but little did she know that she didn't need to tell for Akito to find out.

Shinichi called up Ran after school. "Ran?" He said, as she answered.

"Shinichi? Hi!" Ran said, happily.

"How was school?" Shinichi asked.

"P-pretty good... Um, and you?" Ran asked, sounding strange.

"Um, it was actually rather boring especial since you weren't there..." Shinichi admitted.

"What? Really... why?" Ran asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'? Because of what I told you this morning when I came over to your place..." Shinichi mumbled.

"You didn't come over to my place? What are you talking about, Shinichi!?" Ran asked, confused.

"Oh, don't joke with me. I'm talking about how I woke up in your bed, naked, and after some explaining, I confessed my love for you to you. We kissed like...3 times! How could you not remember that!?!" Shinichi whispered, shocked.

"Shinichi, what are you talking about!?! We've never kissed before! B-besides, what are you talking about, 'I confessed my love for you to you'. No, you didn't! W-why would you joke about something like that." Ran said, sniffling like she was going to cry.

"I'm not joking!!! DON'T YOU REMEMBER!!! Ran, please, don't cry, but you have to remember. I told you several times that I love you!!! You can't just forget that unless you-."

Shinichi realized something. He looked up to see Hatori standing near him. He knew what happened at least most of it. "**You**, YOU ERASED RAN'S MEMORY OF THIS MORNING!?!?!?!" Shinichi screamed at him, horrified.

"I was only doing what Akito ordered me to do. You're lucky I didn't erase you from her memory completely. That's what Akito wanted me to do..." Hatori said with a sigh.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!?" Shinichi shouted at him.

"Now I have to erase her memory of ever hearing this conversation and the 'love' comments. Akito is not okay with you being in love with her or letting her know. He's especial not okay with you seeing her." Hatori mumbled.

"NO! I won't let you do it! You can't keep erasing her memory each time I see her or tell her I love her!?!?!" Shinichi shouted, running out the front door.

He called Ran from his cell phone and shouted, "Ran whatever you do, don't open the door for anyone, but me, okay?" Shinichi shouted.

"Um... okay, Shinichi, what's going on?" Ran asked, confused.

"I'll explain when I get there!" Shinichi shouted, running towards her house.

Hatori and Shigure chased after him, but he was too fast for them. Shinichi finally reached Ran's home and knocked violently on the door.

"Ran, it's me, Shinichi. Please, let me in!" Shinichi screamed.

Ran did so. Shinichi ran in quickly and slammed the door shut behind him. He grabbed a chair and stuck it under the door, along with locking the locks on every door and window in the house.

"Shinichi, what are you doing!?!" Ran asked.

"A couple of them are super strong and can break down a door even easier than you can. Ran, I know you don't believe me when I say I was here this morning, and that I confessed my love. But I really was; I swear. Hatori erased your memory of it. He's coming here to do it again." Shinichi explained.

"Why does he want to do that? Did I do something wrong?" Ran asked, trying to believe Shinichi.

"No, I did! I should have never followed that man in black, but him and his group are the least of my problems. The Sohma family think I'm part of their curse which is where I turn into an animal when a person of the opposite sex hugs me. I turn into a black cat, but not because of their curse. It's because I was forced to take a poison that was supposed to kill me, but it did the animal changing thing instead." Shinichi explained.

Ran looked at him like she didn't believe him. Shinichi sighed and hugged her tightly. There was a 'poof', and all that remained was cat Shinichi.

"OMG, YOU'RE A FREAKIN' CAT!?!?!?!?!?! Wait, you're the stray cat from last night!?! No wonder you were in my bed, naked like you say. You must've turned back then, right?" Ran mumbled, shocked.

"Yes... Ran, I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you can still love me if I may never be able to hug you without turning into a cat? Because I love you! I love you so much, but I don't want you to go through this much pain or pressure! Ran, do you love me back?" Shinichi asked.

Ran smiled and said, nervously, "No matter what, Shinichi, I-I will always love you!"

"Oh, Ran! I'd kiss you, but I'm sort of a cat..." Shinichi said, shrugging his cat shoulders.

There was another 'poof', and normal Shinichi was back. Ran realized he was naked, so she yelped in embarrassment and looked away. Shinichi grabbed his clothes from the floor and quickly re-dressed. He then walked up to Ran and without hugging her, kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Shinichi!" Ran whispered, her lips only a few feet from his.

"I love you, too, Ran..." Shinichi said, closing the gap.

There was a bang on the door, and Shinichi yelped, "Oh crap!!! Well, that was fast!"

Ran and Shinichi sat on the couch, knowing that they eventually break through the door.

Finally Yuki was brought over. He sighed and kicked in the door. He knocked the chair right out from under the knob with the kick. Shinichi sighed. 'All my efforts were in vain...' He thought to himself.

Akito came in after them and slapped Shinichi across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!?" Akito shouted.

"What? Love Ran, tell her the truth, lie about my 'curse'? WHAT, AKITO!?! I don't give a damn if you hurt me, but leave Ran out of this!!!" Shinichi shouted, his face feet from Akito.

Akito was so tempted to snap his neck right there, but he finally said, "So you're an impostor, huh?"

"Yah, I'm sorry if I caused you guys trouble, but after Kyo told me my options in the situation, I took what I thought was the easy way out... I was dead wrong..." Shinichi grumbled.

Akito looked at him for a while, but finally said, "You and the girl can remain living at Shigure's house till you find these 'men in black'. I'll forgive you for lying to me and my family if you stop acting so depressed, okay?"

"I was only depressed because he practically put me in a cage! I couldn't leave the house except for school, and I couldn't see Ran!" Shinichi shouted.

"I know, but I guess since you aren't actually the 14th member of the Sohma family curse, I can't torture you. I'll let you two stay at Shigure's house, but you have to help her situated her room and explain to her father why she suddenly moved in with her boyfriend." Akito explained.

Shinichi beamed at Akito feeling oh-so grateful and happy.

"Does this mean I'll be transferring schools, too?" Ran asked.

"Well, you don't have to move in with Shinichi if you don't want to, but since you are now a target of some sort of organization, it might be wise. So yes, if you move in with Shinichi, it would only be better if you transfer schools." Akito explained.

"Ran, I don't want to force you, but I don't want you to get hurt..." Shinichi started.

"When can I move in, and when can I transfer?" Ran asked, blushing.

"Within a couple days." Akito answered.

"Ran... I love you so much!" Shinichi said, kissing Ran's lips.

The next few days, Ran started to move her stuff. When he father asked what was going on, she lied and said that she was going to live aboard for a little while and continue her studies in America. She said that her mother had suggested it and that she was looking forward to it. Kogoro being too drunk a the time, didn't even think of calling Eri to check out Ran's story. Ran said she'd try to be back soon, but she couldn't make any promises. Shinichi told her that he now regretted telling her his secret because he had put her life at risk, but Ran said she was happier this way. Plus, it helped her understand him better.

The only thing that was hard now was Ran always forgot about Shinichi's issue. Shinichi would do something sweet and romantic, and Ran would leap into his arms forgetting all about Shinichi the Cat till she heard the 'poof'. It happened so often that the Sohma family thought he really could be Ran's pet cat, Shinichi. Kyo even made him a collar with a tag that said, 'Shinichi, Property of Ran Mouri' as a joke. Shinichi kicked him in the face with a soccer ball as revenge, and Kyo chased him around the yard, his temper flaring.

Months had past since Ran had moved in with Shinichi, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. One day, when Ran, Shinichi, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and Hatsuharu were at school, the teacher announced that they had a new student.

The girl walked to the front of the classroom.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher suggested.

The teenage, strawberry blond haired girl didn't say anything at all; she simply stared at Shinichi.

"Um... okay, you're shy. I understand. Students, this is Ai Haibara. She's new this area so please make her feel at home except technically it should be at school!" The teacher said, trying to be funny.

Some classmates made a dry, annoyed laugh at the stupid joke.

"Anyway, welcome to our class, Haibara-san... Please pick any open seat." The teacher mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

Ai walked straight for the seat on one side of Shinichi (Ran sat on the other side). "Hi..." She said to Shinichi.

"Um... hello..." Shinichi mumbled.

Shinichi and Ran had no idea who Ai truly was or what she would later do for Shinichi.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done, and I managed to get Ai in there for you Ai fan, sorry, but there won't be any changes in the pairings for you Shinichi/Conan and Ai/Shiho fans. I'll update soon. Please review and tell me who you want Ai's animal to be. I was thinking she'd be perfect for the horse, because he personality reminds me a bit of Rin's. Let me know what you think! Have a nice day... L8r!


End file.
